The Little Black Book
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Samantha Manson just turned sixteen, and Jazz’s present to her was a Diary. Sam writes everything in it. Her life, her friends… and even Danny Fenton. !COMPLETE!
1. Birthday Surprises

**Title:** The Little Black Book

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

**Disclaimer:** Owner of Danny Phantom is Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** D/S

**Spoiler(s):** None

**Summary:** Samantha Manson just turned sixteen, and Jazz's present to her was a Diary. Sam writes everything in it. Her life, her friends... and even Danny Fenton.

**Author's Notes:** First Danny Phantom story. I apologize if some of the characters are OOC. Keep in mind that this story is going to be told from Sam's POV (Point of View).

**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises**

Without Danny having super ghost powers, my life would be boring and Tucker agrees. He made our lives so much interesting. I have never seen so many ghosts in all my life.

I knew I had done something right, for once. Persuading Danny to go inside the Ghost Portal, great idea. It just looks so cool, and I knew I wouldn't go in or would be able to. Hearing his scream made me scared and curious what happened in there. Once he stepped out of the portal, he changed completely.

It was like a new Danny was standing right before me. He still looked the same except he has snowy white hair instead of black, and bright green eyes instead of blue. He's wearing a black hazmat suit with a D symbol that I designed instead of having his father's smiling face on his chest.

This day is like any other day. Fighting a few ghosts here and there. But Tucker and I weren't exactly fighting. We were just being used as bait while Danny will be saving us. The same thing, but it's really great.

After the sudden ghost attack, we head over to his house. Then, at the front of his stoop, he turned me and smiled and so did Tucker. They both reminded me that today is my birthday. I'm officially sixteen, right now… _sweet_. At least there's _something_ that I'm looking forward too.

Right when Danny opened the door, I saw Jazz which she said happy birthday, to me too. Then, Jazz ushered me into the kitchen, while Danny and Tucker are having an animated conversation.

"Here, I got you a little something." She said, as she's rummaging through her book bag.

"Uh, Jazz, you didn't have to get me anything." I honestly told her.

"It's okay, I wanted too." Jazz replied and handed me book… a black book. I flipped through the pages, and all of it showed was blank. I expected that it was some kind of book that Jazz recommended me to read, but I was surprised when it wasn't. The question I was going to ask, it got answered. "It's a Diary."

"Why are you giving me this as a birthday present?" I thought aloud.

"I thought that you needed someplace to write your personal thoughts in." She stated.

I haven't thought about that lately. "Thanks." I muttered to her and she beamed a smile at, me and she hugged me.

**Author's Note:** I've realized that this is short. But it's only the first chapter. I promise that I'll try to make the second a bit longer. I sort of have a tendency to make my chapters short.


	2. Journal Entry

**Chapter 2: Journal Entry**

I have never written in a Journal… or in this case, a Diary, before. So here I am, lying flat on bed, took a glance and realized that the door is locked and my annoying parents won't barge in.

Here I am, repeating tapping the pen I have in my hand onto my black Diary. I thought that she would might get pink for me, but thankfully, she didn't and brought black. Black is one of my favorite gothic colors. Yes I'm a Goth.

How should I start this? Maybe like this…?

__

Dear Diary,

Man my handwriting looks horrible. But that's a good thing when I hand in essays, everyone can actually read my handwriting, which I thought it would be difficult. Now what else? Should I explain how my day went?

__

I don't know how I should start, but I suppose that I should start like this- -

No. Scratch that part out. A sigh escaped my mouth, and I didn't know what else to write. Nothing interesting really happened today. Surprisingly, there were no ghosts at Amity Park. Yeah, I know, it was really weird. Usually, there would be a lot of ghosts to get some kind of revenge on Danny, but today, there wasn't any, which he was grateful for.

Now back to the Diary situation. Should I make the beginning like….

__

Everyday is the same thing. Nothing new or exciting happens. I hate it. The monotony of it all. Everything began to change when my best friend, Danny Fenton, started to have ghost powers. It changed my life and it definitely changed his.

That's a good start. Should I write more to this?

__

He's the only one that really understands me. Unlike my parents.

If you will see my parents, they are nothing alike- - to me. They're so happy all the time which I can not understand it is trying me crazy that they are that way all the time. It is annoying, and I will never get use to it. They wear bright colorful clothing that they try to make me wear but it's never happening.

I am a Goth. I wear black clothing with sometimes dark colors, like purple for instance. As you can tell, I am very different from my parents.

I felt something vibrate which made me jump a little. I reach my hand and felt the vibration in one of my black jeans pocket. I looked at the small screen to see who had call me. The black letters read: Danny.


	3. Tomorrow

**Chapter 4: Tomorrow**

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this one is SO short. I couldn't think of anything else, so I just whipped something like this up.

* * *

I flipped my cellphone open and put it over my ear. I said his name and we began talking a casual conversation. Asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him and Tucker and I said yes. We went along and Danny and I were surprised that Tucker had dragged Valerie with.

I am not sure if I am still jealous of the fact that Danny went out with Valerie… but that was when they were only fifteen and they probably (hopefully) don't remember it now. Valerie seemed to lean onto Tucker and I believe that they are going out, but I am not sure.

After the movies are over, we decided to head back home. Danny offered to walk me home, but I told him not too, and I suddenly regret on making that decision; I walked home alone. I went up to my room, without saying a word to my parents as I had been walking up the stairs.

Once I entered my room, I closed the door behind me and opened up the black book. I began writing everything and how tomorrow is going to be Monday and I have school.

In the very far back of the pages, where I haven't got that far to write, I looked at the page number and read it is page eighteen. I doodled some pictures here and there. Making Danny as a ghost. Writing and drawing little hearts over at the Mrs. Sam Fenton. Imagining that I could possibly be his girlfriend. Those are only my dreams though, that I am sure will not come a reality. I hope that no one will ever see this. If they do, I might die of public embarrassment and humiliation. Just what will Danny think?… I really do not want to know.

For years, I think that Tucker knows that I have feelings for Danny. It's not a friendship connection I have anymore, it's more of a crush. And the nervous thoughts I have clouding in my head are wondering if Danny has these same feelings for me. I don't see him or Tucker drooling over Paulina anymore, so I wonder if that's a sign for anything. Who knows… Teenage boys can be complicated sometimes.

As I am closing my book… or Diary as Jazz calls it, my eyelids began heavy as I realized that it is getting really late. School is tomorrow. Without thinking, I put the Diary into my book bag, thinking that I will write some more… Someplace where I can have some privacy, but I doubt that I will have any privacy in high school. I slowly closed my eyes, and went back to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Tomorrow… Tomorrow…


	4. Unbelievable

**Chapter 5: Unbelievable**

**Author's Note:** If any of you have watched Phantom Planet or remembers it, as you can tell, this story does not follow it. I know it is obvious that Danny and Sam likes each other, but I'll get to that soon. I'm sorry that my chapters might turn out short.

* * *

I closed my locker and remembered that my book is in my book bag. I went to a place in school that I really never cared to go (unless if Tucker dragged me and Danny along) and that is the library. Since it's fourth period, and I have study, I looked around to see if anyone is near me. No one is there, and I opened the black book.

I wrote everything till my hand hurts. Homework can wait as I began to think that this is the most important thing. Like Jazz said that Diaries are very personal and no one can read it except you.

As I began writing, the bell rang. I closed the book, walked up and left. Heading to my next class which I thought the teacher would sometime retire soon, Mr. Lancer. I had him since I was in ninth grade and now I have to have in when I'm a junior? What could be more worse? Getting the same teacher year after year? Or my Diary getting into the wrong hands? I chose both as I consider them as my nightmares.

Right at the bell when all of us ran outside of the classroom, Lancer yelled out the homework's assignment which none of us heard. I smiled to myself. Then it completely washed away when I saw what Dash is holding.

He is showing to his friends and they were all laughing. They are holding some kind of an object. It looks like a black book… No. I have it in my backpack and Dash couldn't possibly know my locker combination. My heart started to beat at a somewhat regular and normal beat again. I relieved a sigh and walked to my other class.

The nervous questions keeps entering my brain. What is he holding? What is he reading? Why is he laughing? I shook those thoughts away as I keep telling myself that I have it in my backpack.

I returned home after joining Tucker and Danny at the Nasty Burger. As usual, I went to bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed my book bag off of the floor. I unzipped it, and dug through the many books and notebooks to find my Diary. Worried, I couldn't find it.

My hands are rummaging inside the bag. Then, it suddenly hit me. I am so stupid to leave my Diary in library. Dash or somebody else must've grabbed it and shown it to him. He showed it to his jerk friends and… who knows what could happen. All I do know that Dash is going to be so dead.


	5. Page Eighteen

**Chapter 5: Page Eighteen**

"Look at this one!" Dash exclaimed which brought laughter from the other group of his friends. He is flipping through the pages and in his hands are holding a familiar book…

"Uh oh… Um, Dash?" Kwan said nervously, gently tugging the sleeve on Dash's varsity jacket. Kwan's eyes are wide open filled with anxiety.

"Get off of me!" He scolded as he swapped his hand away.

"But this is kind of important…" He started before Dash could stop him.

"What is it?" When Kwan turned his head forward, Dash did the same and his mouth opened. He mumbled. "Manson…"

The next thing he knew, he got slammed into the lockers. People from the group moved away; avoiding to get hit.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Do you realize who _that_ belongs to?" I asked angrily still holding him from the lockers by his shirt.

"Why do you care anyway?" He shoved me off of him.

There is anger in my eyes that's only looking at him. We are having an audience, and the mood I am in, I don't care that they're watching or being entertained that we are having an argument.

"This is just a black book!" Dash said.

"That just happens to be mine!" I practically yelled.

I couldn't believe what I saw at the corner of my eye. I saw the smiling shallow little witch looking at a crumpled piece of paper. Her eyes are gazing at the paper lovingly… Having that weird dreamy look on her face. I wonder what picture that I drew could she be looking at- - but I already have a guess on who could it be.

I paid my attention back at Dash who's blue eyes went immediately wide and shown horror. He started to stutter his apologizes to me which I have no time to listen to them. I snatched the book from his shaking hands. Dash gulped and nervously walked away with his 'popular' friends. I was about to get that paper away from Paulina, then I figured that I shouldn't make a big deal over it since I could make a new one for myself anyway.

Keeping this Diary here at school wasn't one of the greatest ideas I have in mind. Now I have learn my lesson and will never do that again. To me, it was pure torture watching and listening to those people reading out of the book that's extremely personal to me. I just hope that this won't get around school… I can only hope now.


	6. Rumor Has It

**Chapter 6: Rumor Has It**

**Author's Note:** So this is the final chapter. I hope that all of you really enjoyed reading it! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added me as an Author Alert. Thank you to _TPcrazy_, _RenesmeeScarlet_, _Danny-and-Sam-4-ever_, _Sam Antha_, _Rainpath_, and _Amethyst Ocean_.

* * *

The next day has finally arrived. And it's only Tuesday. I was hoping that it would be Friday or even better Saturday. Just something so I won't have to be humiliated and remembering the horrible memories on what happened at yesterday's events at school. I don't even want to talk about right now, it's too hard for me to bear.

There is this feeling inside in the pit of my stomach that I don't know how to describe. I don't feel sick or anything. As I walked into the hallway, I feel uncomfortable. Everybody is in their own little groups or as 'clichés' as you might call it by their lockers whispering and talking, probably gossiping or spreading rumors. I tried my best to ignored them as I passed by them. They kept turning their heads slightly at me and made a smile. Something weird is going I've recently noticed.

Doing my best to ignore it, I approached my locker and put the combination in. I grabbed my books out and put a few into my book bag and there a few notebooks I just held into my arms close to my chest. As I am heading down to my first period class, I saw Danny walking towards me.

A smile is on my face as I saw him coming to me. He smiled at me too and, in silence, we walked together. People kept eyeing at us. I really didn't mind, but Danny seemed that he minds a lot by that strange look on his face. His eyes are down not meeting with mine or anyone else's- - just looking down at the floor and kept walking with me without having any conversation.

I wonder where Tucker could be. Usually, he's with us all the time and now he isn't. He's probably off with Valerie somewhere around the school. When we are not seen by other kids or teachers, we are in the library. We went far back into the room so no one can see us.

His blue eyes looked all around the room just to see if anyone else is watching us. I don't know why he looks so worried to see me. But I guess that it doesn't matter right now. The only thing that actually does matter is that I am with him and only him. I wonder if he heard what happened yesterday….?

"Sam," I heard his voice said. My eyes looked directly into his; I'm starting to pay attention to what everything he has to say. "There has been this… uh…" I could definitely hear the agitation in his voice. He abruptly cleared his throat. "Rumor going on that you…." His voice trailed off. My heart made this flutter or either skipped a beat when I saw him made a little blush. Never in my life had I seen him blushed before… it looked very… cute.

"That I what?" I asked, though I made my voice not to sound impatient.

"Let's just say…" He said. "That you have… um… _feelings_ for me?" The way he said that word 'feelings' it sounded kind of… awkward, maybe?… Perhaps that's not the best word to describe it… I'm not really sure. "I'm just wondering if it's true or not!" He said quickly. Maybe he said that because of the somewhat long silence I had given him for the past few minutes or seconds.

The question left me hanging for awhile. I guess it's pretty obvious that I do like him… or love him more than a best friend. I'm just nervous and scared if he has the same… _feelings_… for me too. I just don't want to tell him that I like him and that he doesn't like me back, making my heart fall into a million pieces. I want him to like me to… just more than friends. We could even have a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship if possible… but that can only happen in my dreams…

"Do you have the same feelings for me?" I asked him this time ignoring when he asked me that same question.

He became silent just like I did, then after he calmed down, he replied. "Yeah. I do."

"Then I do too." I said letting myself smile.

"What should we do?" He asked me.

"What do you mean, what should we do?" I asked kind of confused by the way he said it.

"If we both like each other then shouldn't we… go out?" He said. "As boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "We should.

"Then, Samantha Manson," He said as if he was purposing to me. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Those words I have been waiting forever are finally here. I can finally hear them now coming out of his mouth.

"Yes." I answered him without any hesitation. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course." He said smiling, and when the bell rang he held his hand out and I took mine into his.

We both walked out of the library together, hand in hand. I really don't care if anybody is watching us. As always I'm just ignoring them, and Danny seems to be doing the same.

My dreams are now becoming a reality.


End file.
